Firery Angelic Passion Gone Wrong
by SibylVanestiel
Summary: Prompt: Dean and Cas's first time doesn't go smoothly. Slash. Title inspired by tumblr post.


Cas's clothes were off in an instant as lips met and hands ran over flesh, caught up in their most recent frenzy of lust.

Dean had never noticed the perfect curve of Cas's ass before, then again, he had never seen it this exposed before. He took in the way his partner's hips formed a perfect V; guiding his way.

There had been some heavy petting, to put it delicately, but Dean knew this time was different. Watching someone you love almost die was a powerful aphrodisiac. In the end, when the stitches were stitched, and the evil vanquished, he was just a man and he had spent enough time waiting.

The stillness the angel was capable of was gone, the calm and confidence that the absoluteness of heaven had instilled in him was washed away. In Dean's hands he wasn't an immortal, powerful being; he was a wreck of emotion and lust. His sapphire eyes burned as he worked to free Dean from his own clothes with as much fervour as he had his own.

Cas had been touched by Dean many times before and it always brought him pleasure. There was always something new, a hand through his clothes, a brush of shoulders, a light kiss, a long embrace, a stroking palm, a grip of lust, they all pleased him. But to be truly exposed, naked, to be one body; that was all the angel could imagine now. Sharing as much as he had with the hunter was not enough now, he needed to feel everything.

Dean could sense it too, he knew this would not be one of those occasions they would be able to stop themselves, to make themselves wait. Despite not having a clue what he was about to do, Dean just let himself feel through it. Reaching for the little tube, he began to work it in his hands. The liquid was cold, but the warmth of his fingertips and the friction of his hands made the shock a little less.

The man's slick hand found his cock; the angel gasping in pleasure as he did. There were no exchanges, no explanations, apologies, or questions. A silent look, a long glance, a powerful sigh; the panting and nodding was all the communication that passed between them; letting the other know they were in agreement.

The hunter's hand readied himself, as he pulled the angel on top of him, laying back, happy to accept the weight of another body. Spreading his legs open he used his fingers to tease the nerves inside as his free hand kept the angel's mouth on his own. He was beyond caring about anything but the feel of Cas against him.

Breathless and pained, Dean tugged at the angel to guide him towards the tight opening, rubbing the head of Cas's cock against the puckered flesh. The tip teased him with small circles as both bodies worked to find their balance. Desperate for penetration, surprising himself at the thought of how badly he needed to be touched this way, the man pressed himself upwards.

Cas enjoyed head of his cock massaging the opening. He could feel everything in that moment; every atom in Dean's body was crying out for him and all he wanted to do was answer. Pleasing Dean was foremost in his mind, but he couldn't ignore his own powerful desires. Suddenly, his body tensed and shook and with a shudder, as the hunter thrust his hips upwards, unable to capture it, Cas's warm release spilled onto his hand.

Everything stopped. Castiel lowered his eyes to avoid taking in the sight of his failure, unable to look at Dean's face and read disappointment on it. Neither body moved in the silence of that moment. Dean's arms slowly encircled the angel, pulling him close again, guiding his head to the man's shoulder. He sighed, a quiet, resigned sort of noise.

The angel ached with the sadness of it, knowing he had not be able to fulfill his expectations. Something he had so desperately wanted to accomplish. His shoulders dropped, surrendering his posture to match his mood. They lay there, the angel and the hunter, each unable to speak for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds.

Castiel felt the blush rise, but forced it back from his face. All his waiting had been for naught. All the times they had stopped themselves…

"Cas," Dean's whisper broke through his stream of thoughts. "It's ok, really."

The man's arms held him tighter.

"Sometimes, I forget that even though you're a million years old, you're still new to this. We can go back to taking things slow."

"Give me ten minutes."

Cas smiled into Dean's chest as he moved his hand between them before capturing Dean's lips again.


End file.
